Lyrics:No Luv Remix
Intro: …AJG man! 2PAC: (I got thug luv 4 my nation wide posse feel me) *music starts* (blood blood blood blood-blood) YEAH! 2007, NGRC productions (blood blood blood blood-blood) Muzikalizate E.N.T. AJG (blood blood blood blood-blood) …REMIX!... REMIX (One Blood One Blood One Blood) *stops* Hold up....Put a G n it! *starts* Intro Verse: *2pac* Pictures of plenty Sippin my glass full of henny Hands on my semi-Automatic kill for pennies Approach for contact Cause I'm live I multiply Soon as I open fire Niggaz die with open eyes Scared to take a nap It's a trap A long maze Dreaming of getting stacks Making scratch The wrong way What song says We murder mother fucker's daily Black out Blow the the track out My lyrics never fail me I inhale strong weed Then release the stress Deliver the bomb shit from the east to west Like Yay Yo Niggaz pull out When I say so Commence to poppin' Mother fuckers copy and fail Efficiently I release and flee The art of war living sucka free Get with me Nigga just don't go to sleep Verese 1: *AJG* I’m tha realist and an advocate taught em how 2 slap a bitch Gank on my style and I’ll gank ur rap-practices Rap-on-rap hit-shit never heard of this shit Got a bitch on my left while I’m rockin my rap-spit I spit game like this aint nuthin like Hova I’m passed a Jay-Z style, they try to stunt like the owner The Game got me rockin again, got it straight poppin again I’m in a Cali vacation and it’s on again! It’s Proppa! No more of dat 50 cent gank shit Fuck “9 Bullets Later" & yo mama too, face it U got G-unit but Game rockin G-Unot And datz xactly wat u iz, u say u G but You-Not! Ganka! chorus*Junior Red* One blood x4 Blood, Blood, Blood, Blood-Blood-Blood x3 One blood x4 Verse 2: *AJG* Well it must be armegadeon cuz gankz be goin skitz-a-franic But I don’t panic I jus bust it hood like cuz they cant handle The shit and the blow when I blow on the mic Watch em recite wat I write but they aint nuthin but a lie They jus a lie so don’t even fuck w/ mine I break em off easily when I bust on the mic I pop mo rhymez then they ever need 2 flow w/ He jus a gank 4 change stealin styles he kno it And I’ll prolly be punish w/ pussy gankaz They aint slangaz They aint bangaz he jus a faka Then he roll out 2 Vegas, So hold up now are we sure they gangstaz? O well I got fam out there too u dumb wankstaz U cant getcha rhymes reel tight and hyphy U jus wanna fight me, do dat shit c’mon jus try it Yea I put up fights if ever bitchez straight want it Too many beefs to settle but there aint no threat of an opponent One Blood & No Luv! chorus *Junior Red* One blood x4 Blood, Blood, Blood, Blood-Blood-Blood x3 One blood x4 Verse 3: *The Game* I'm the Doctor's Advocate, nigga dre shot ya Brought me back from the dead, that's why they call him the doctor The (after)'math don't drop them That's why 50 ain't rockin' with him No more, IT'S OKAY, I get it poppin' Whole club rockin' Like a '64 impala Drink cris, throw it up Call the shit hydraulics Then piss in the cup Call the shit hypnotic I bleed Compton Spit crack and shit chronic Verse 4: *AJG* Yea Me & my homiez roll in errtime we catch em strollin they wanna go we can go then but we got back up so they best be knowin weather or not u wanna go see a thug cuz Tha Murdera got dat on buzz or was I Cooled up when the rappin come Or cause I never get caught up w/ a 4-4 magnum And wat I’m sayin is u aint got nuthin sayin Datz cuz I’m rapmasta doin the slayin Screw the shankin’ I jus straight bank em Call em out, diss em out, den I straight dank em So don’t get sensitive when my muthafuckin album drop And everybody buying my mixtape cuz ur rapping stop And it’s all hip-pop Nobody stay reel no more I’m the one blood n the game, u aint reel no more No luv! -chorus x2- Category:Lyrics